Cool
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: La visita de un antiguo amor y recuerdos van y vienen pero al final sabe que a uno ama de verdad y no es a él HPxDM SLASH!


**Cool**

-¡Blaise!-exclamó Draco abrazando a su amigo-pasa, por favor-el castaño pasó seguido de una chica, muy hermosa ella, de piel trigeña, cabello castaño claro y ojos azul acuoso

-Ella es mi novia, Lucía Cyan-Draco le sonrió

-Todo un placer-le dijo besándole la mano

-El placer es mío-respondió ella alagada-hasta que te conozco, Blaise me ha hablado mucho de ti-el rubio rió y miró directamente a su amigo

_it's hard to remeber how it felt before_

_now i found the love of my life_

_passes thing get more confortable_

_everything is going right_

-Síganme, Harry está adentro-ambos sonrieron y cruzaron el hermoso vestíbulo de Malfoy Manor-Harry, han llegado-el ojiverde alzó la vista del libro que leía y sonrió

-Un gusto verte otra vez, Blaise-dijo él-hola, Lucía-la chica sonrió

-Ya se conocían...-dijo Draco tan sorprendido como Blaise

-Nos conocemos de la academia-explicó el ojiverde-siéntense, por favor-todos se sentaron y Draco apareció 4 tazas de té

-¿Qué tal la vida de casados?-preguntó Lucía tomando un sorbo de su té

-Bastate buena-contestó Harry imitando el gesto

-¿Y ustedes?-preguntó el rubio

-Bien-contestó Blaise. DRaco y él se miraron fijamente y ambos tomaron un poco de té a la vez. Un beso

_And after all the obstacules _

_it's great to see you now whit some one else_

_and it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends_

_after all the we been trought_

_i know we're cool_

-Draco-el rubio lo miró-¿puedo ver tu anillo?-el rubio extendió la mano y en su dedo anular se apreciaba un hermoso aniñño de plata con la figura de un dragón con dos gemas por ojos-es precioso-Blaise tenía entre sus manos la mano de el rubio y la apretó suavemente. El rubio lo miró directamente a los ojos

_-¿Tú crees que nos casemos?-el castaño le sonrió_

_-Por supuesto-el rubio lo besó con gran amor_

_we use to think it was imposible_

_now you call me by my new last name_

_memories seen like son long ago_

_time always kills the pains_

_-¡Basta!-gritó Draco llorando-no es imposible, Blasie ... ¡Nos amamos!-el castaño desvió la mirada_

_-Es lo último, Draco-contestó-si tu ya te olvidaste que debmos preservar nuestra estirpe pues yo, no-salió azontando la puerta_

Retiró su mano con rápidez y se apoyó en el pecho de Harry manteniéndose lejos de Blaise. El ojiverde conversaba con Lucía pero envolvió la cintura de Draco con sus brazos y besó su cabello en un gesto inconsiente

-Señores Potter-se apareció su elfina-la cena está lista

-Gracias, Winnie-dijo DRaco levantándose-si nos acompañan-los tres se levantaron y siguieron a Draco hacia el majestuoso comedor de Malfoy Manor que después de su última remodelación se notaba más alegre sobre todo porque ahora predominaban el escarlatay el plateado. Harry se sentó después de retirar la silla de Draco para que se siente y Blaise hizo lo mismo con Lucía

Empezaron a hablar de varias cosas, de Quidditch, del clima y al final, Harry y Lucía terminaron rememorando sus vidas en la academia. Draco obsevaba a Harry hablar con una sonrisa, su cabello negro lucía mas decente que en su vida de colegiales, su piel estaba rayando entre la palidez y la trigueñez, sus ojos verdes daban calidez a todo el que lo miraba. Todos esos gestos y esos pequeños detalles habían hecho que se enamore de él.

Sus ojos seguían todos los gestos de Draco y con ligero disgusto vio la adoración que irradiaba el rubio al mirar a Harry, adoración con la que alguna vez lo llegó a mirar a él.

_-Te amo-le susurró creyendo que dormía pero el castaño estaba muy despierto, sabía que Draco se iría y que esa era su despedida. No hizo ningun movimiento y a pesar del silencio sabía que el rubio lloraba cosa que le partía el alma, estaba cometiendo el error más grande de su vida pero no iba a dar marcha atrás_

Draco tropezó con los ojos de su amigo, le sonrió vagamente antes que sus ojos se volvieran al ojiverde que le hablaba, luego Harry volvió a hablar con Lucía pero su mano buscó discretamente la de Draco que enseguida entrelazó sus manos en las cuales relucían dos anillos: el dragón de Draco y el león de gemas verdes de Harry. Esos anillos contenían un antiguo y poderoso hechizo el cual decía que los anillos solo se podrían quitar si las personas que lo llevaban ya no amaban pero parecía que les quedaba muy bien.

_-¿Para mí?-el castaño asintió y el rubio lo abrazó-gracias, es un anillo hermoso-un anillo puramente de oro y con la inscripción "Te Quiero" brillaba en el dedo medio de el rubio-te quiero mucho, Blaise_

_-Y yo a ti, Draco-lo besó_

_Remember harbor boulevard_

_the dreaming days _

_wher the mees was made_

_look how all the kids have grown_

_we have have changes but we're still the same_

_and after all thata we've been trought_

_i know we're cool_

Draco observó los labios de Harry hablar y sintió la necesidad de besarlo. No reprimió mucho su deso y le robó un beso cuando esté le sonrió; siguió conversando, Draco apoyó su barbilla en el hombre de Harry mientras este seguí su chachara

-Te amo-le susurró cuando el ojiverde se quedó callado para escuchar lo que Lucía decía, giró un poco la cabeza y lo besó rápidamente antes de reír por lo que dijo la chica.Draco sonrió y miró a su amigo que lo observaba muy fijamente, el rubio se sintió desvubierto ante su mirada, como siempre se había sentido ante éñ y se levantó

-¿Por qué no damos un paseo?-Harry y Lucía se mostraron de acuerdo de inmediato y Blaise los siguió.

Blaise tomó la mano de Lucía al caminar t Draco estaba siendo rodeado por el brazo de Hary en la cintura.

-Te amo-susurró Hary cuando se quedaron mirando el ocaso en el jardín.

-Y yo a ti-lo besó con dulzura cerrando los ojos pero la sensación de ser observado le hizo abrirlos un poco y se encontró con la mirada de Blaise. Este besaba a Lucía pero Draco por su mirada que lo besaba a él y no a ella; en cambio, Draco si sentía que besaba a Harry porque amaba a Harry. Y se quedaría siempre con Harry.

Pasó un rato más cuando Blaise dijo que ya se tenían que ir, Draco y Hary los acompañaron hasta la puerta para despedirse.El rubio le dio un abrazo a Blaise con mucho afecto

-Estoy feliz por ti, Draco-le dijo

-Y yo por ti, Blaise-se sonrieron

-Todo está bien

-Sé que estamos bien-contestó el rubio sabiendo que sus palabras eran muy ciertas

_And i'll be happy for you_

_if you can be happy for me_

_circles and triangules_

_now we are hangin' out whit your new girlfriend_

_so far from we've been trought_

_i know we're cool_

-Al irme-pensó Blaise-te dejo en claro to lo que debía, sabes que sigo amando pero tu amor ya no es mío

-Al irte-pensó Draco-has dejado en todo en claro, me amas pero mi amor ya no es tuyo-Draco miró al ojiverde que dormía con absoluta tranquilidad y sonrió-pero no me arrepiento-besó la frente de Harry-porque tengo lo mejor de mi vida a mi lado, Te amo Harry.

_Yeah, i know we're cool_

**FIN**


End file.
